russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by TV5
Programs broadcast by TV5, a broadcasting network in the Philippines, include news and information shows from News5, sports programming produced by Sports5, dramas, fantasy, variety shows, comedy shows, dubbed foreign serials, children's shows, anime shows, and reality shows. tv5 current schedules retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012tv5 current shows retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of TV5 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events and sports events. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 5, see List of programs aired by TV5. Currently broadcast News5 Newscast *''Aksyon'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon Alert'' (2010–present) **''Aksyon Weekend'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) *''Good Morning Ser'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) *''Manila sa Umaga'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) *''Pilipinas News'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM) Public Affairs *''Astig!'' (2010–2011, 2012–present) *''Dayo'' (2013–present) *''Demolition Job'' (2013–present) *''Kaya'' (2014–present) *''Numero'' (2012–present) *''Reaksyon'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV) *''T3: Reload'' (2011-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Yaman ng Bayan'' (2014–present) Local drama 'Primetime' *''Sarah Girl'' (2013-present) 'Weekends' *''Love Notes'' (1992–1998, 2013–present) *''Jasmine'' (co-produced by Unitel Productions and Ace Saatchi & Saatchi) (2014-present) 'Television films' *''Studio 5 Original Movies'' (2014-present) 'Telenovela' *''Wild at Heart'' (2014-present) 'Japanese anime' *''Eyeshield 21'' (2013-present) *''Slam Dunk'' (1995-1998, 2014-present) *''Code Geass'' (2008-2010, 2013-present) *''Sailor Moon'' (1995-2008, 2011-present) Comedy *''Pidol's Wonderland'' (2010-present) *''One of the Boys'' (2014-present) *''Mister N' Misis'' (2013-present) *''Tropa Mo Ko Unli'' (2013-present) *''Wow Mali Pa Rin'' (2013-present) Talk shows *''Showbiz Police: Una sa Eksena'' (2013-present) Game shows *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (2009-2010, 2011-2012, 2013-present) Reality *''It Takes Gutz To Be A Gutierrez'' (2014-present) Infotainment *''Bigtime'' (2014–present) *''History with Lourd'' (2013–present) *''Philip: Lifestyle Guy'' (2013–present) 'Infomercials' *''Shop Japan: True Sleeper'' (2014–present) Variety shows *''Wowowillie'' (2013–present) *''SpinNation'' (together with Spinnr.ph; 2013-present) *''P.O.5'' (2010-2011, 2012-present) *''The Mega and the Songwriter'' (2013-present) 'Cartoon' * Combo Niños (2013-present) * Fish Hooks (2012-present) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2011; 2013-present) * Yin Yang Yo (2013-present) * Imagination Movers (2012–present) * Gravity Falls (2014-present) * Dave the Barbarian (2014-present) * Stitch! (2014-present) * Emperor's New School (2014-present) * Phineas and Ferb (2010–present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2005-2010, 2011-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012-present) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (2001-2010, 2011-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2013-present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-present) Educational *''Batibot'' (2010–present) 'Youth-oriented' *''Saberkada'' (2013-present) Religious shows *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (2010–present) *''Healing Grace Mass'' (2010-present) 'Asianovelas' *''Bride of the Century'' (2014-present) *''Cool Guys, Hot Ramen'' (2014-present) Movie Block/Special *''Movie Max 5'' (2014–present) *''Sunday Sineplex'' (2011-present) Sports5 *''Kwentong Gilas'' (2014–present) *''2014 PLDT Home Fibr TVolution PBA Commissioner's Cup'' (2014–present) **''Sports 5 Center'' (2013–present) **''Sports 5 Money Ball: Dribol op da Pipol'' (2014–present) (*) dubbed in Tagalog TV5 Regional shows 'Luzon' Bicol (PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon) *''Aksyon Bicolandia'' Cagayan Valley (TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' Ilocos Norte (TV5 Channel 2 Laoag) *''Aksyon Ilocos'' Northern Luzon (TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac) *''Aksyon Amianan'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Palawan (TV5 Channel 2 Puerto Princesa) *''Aksyon Palawan'' Pampanga (TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga) *''Aksyon Pampanga'' Southern Tagalog (TV5 Channel 24 Batangas) *''Aksyon Katalugan'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu) *''Good Morning Cebu'' *''Aksyon Bisaya'' *''Manok Ni San Pedro'' *''Antigo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Negros (TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod) *''Aksyon Negros'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Panay (TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo) *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Tacloban (LTV/TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban) *''Aksyon Waray'' 'Mindanao' Caraga (SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur) *''Aksyon Caraga'' Chavacano (GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga) *''Aksyon Chavacano'' Northern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro) *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' Socsksargen (TV5 Channel 12 General Santos) *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' Southern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Davao) *''Aksyon Dabawenyo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Western Mindanao (TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian) *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' Upcoming programs 'Drama' 'Anthology' 'Adaptation' 'Television films' 'Newscasts' 'Reality' 'Talk show' 'Franchise' Category:Associated Broadcasting Company 'Sports' Category:Associated Broadcasting Company 'Foreign' 'Mexican' 'Korean' See also: TV5 Asianovelas Upcoming Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Former programs of ABC/TV5 See also *Old ABC-5 sked in January 2000 *New ABC-5 Schedule this April 2004 *ABC Pumped and Loaded in 2007 *Sharon Leads Women Empowerment in TV5’s Mega Afternoon Block *‘Faces of 5′ Featurette (Video) *TV5 *List of Philippine television shows *News5 References External links *TV5 Official website *TV5 at Telebisyon.net *ABC-5 at Telebisyon.net Category:Associated Broadcasting Company